immortality sucks
by morenwyn
Summary: a boy becomes a vampire it's his POV R&R please
1. Birth of ghost

I story of a boy becoming a vampire.  
  
I was walking home from football practice when I decided to take a field back home halfway across I noticed a man leaning against the rail (that stops the life stock from getting out rails or hedge but that for the people that live in the city I said that for no offence for country goers) he looked like he was about to be sick I ran the rest of the way calling "hi man are you alright!"  
  
the guy turned around I held back a scream his face was deformed and his eyes amber two fangs where laying on his bottom lip "I need blood your blood will do" he said and lunged at me I swing my boot bag at him but he knocked it out of my hand "GET AWAY FROM ME" I screamed he growled and grabbed my shirt and lifted me up my feet made a pathetic attempt to find the ground this guy was strong I spat at his face he threw me to the ground to get the spit off I got up I felt his hand grab my shirt I ran forward and heard a ripping sound I got out of my shirt and started running I tripped then got up, he was in front of me! How the hell did he do that he grabbed my throat I was going to die I know that he knows that he bared his teeth like an animal and I closed my eyes two hot strings on my neck and then having blood being forced outer me he dropped me to the ground grey dots were forming in my vision he pressed his waist to my mouth some blood went down but I began to choke but more went down before I knew what I was doing I was greedily drinking his blood it seemed like hours he took his hand away I reached for it but my hand fell back down again I was weak from lack of blood the vampire whispered in my ear "you will have more when you wake" then I died.  
  
I opened my eyes I felt different I looked around I was alone but not in my room strange then it all came back to me the vampire I sat blot up vampire was it a dream the one that bite me came out of no way he had a young women around mid-twenties who was terrified I recognized her as my foam tutor ms. Reson she looked at me and said "Lee what have they done to you" I was puzzled it seemed normal to me I looked at her face and my eyes moved to her neck her jugular the blood beating in her body I blaring knew I was standing walking towards her the vampire pushed her to the floor she said "what are you doin-" her sentence was cut short, I lunged at her making animal noises like when lions eat they roar while that's what I was doing she screamed I bite blood poured into my mouth I was lost in the taste of it the wonderful flavour then it was all gone I dropped the corpse that was once my teacher and looked at the vampire he was smiling like a proud father "I gather your names lee-" he was waiting for my second name "autson" he nodded "well it not your name any more" he looked at my puzzled face and smiled "the human lee autson is dead you are a vampire now anyway we wouldn't want people looking for you would we which we need a name now what would be-" I just thought of something "I don't know your name" I said he looked "ah yes my names gunner I was made in the wild west of course it wasn't like in the movies" he said I looked at him probably he had light hair and had a human face! His eyes were dark blue he had an American accent. "now your name mmm" he smiled again "ah yes your nearly got away from me before I had a change to bite or change you, didn't know where you went until you tripped so I'll call you ghost" he said "Ghost" I said trying it out "I like it" he nodded and went away to leave me on my own the face he had I moved my hands to my face my brow was out and sloping downwards and my fingers went to my mouth way I felt fangs I tried something that came in my head and felt my fangs going into normal canines my face was back to human but I'll neither be.  
  
Lee's mother Sarah was crying in his room they hadn't seen him since last week they phoned the police the police only found the corpse of his foam tutor drained of blood in a abandoned warehouse she became even more desperate her husband Neil and lee's sister Katie they're only son was missing.  
  
I was waking around trying my new powers when I looked at the newspaper it had a picture of me in it. Luckily I wasn't in my hometown but in the city Lee Autson Born 1987 died 2004 aged 16 Forever in our hearts Loving son, brother, grandson and friend Gone to be with god. Ha there's no god or is there I thought still why does crosses hurt us existence puzzles me I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans and went into people were dancing their excitement was intoxicating I saw two young lovers looking all starry eyed I moved to the crowd to find a victim. When another thought crossed in my mind they think I m dead while I am but they think my bodies laying somewhere. To be continued. Read and review please. 


	2. Jenny

My computer crashed so I lost the second chapter. But I'm making a new chapter, which is this.

Son of evil thanks for the review. And I know there's not much about other vampire's pov only angel and spike. The only one I found so far is your stories. About Raven.

It's been a year since I was turn, and I've been living the life…well unlife of a vampire. Killing people, torturing the usual.

I was walking in a park when I found a young girl swinging. She looked kinda sad. I looked round there was no one there, I just fed so I didn't need to feed again. I just stood there and watched her for a little while. Before I decided to ask why she was here she turned around. Jumped a little and said "who are you, why are you here?" I smiled she seemed shocked.

"And why are you here then kid, it's night and you're here on your own" I said. She looked embarrassed. "You still haven't answered my question boy," I laughed.

"Well my name's ghost and I was walking around minding my own, when I saw you in the park happy", she giggled slightly "ghost what kind of name is that?" I frowned slightly "well umm I don't know" she smiled, "well hello ghost my name is Jenny" I nodded. I was beginning to like this girl "so why are you here" she turned around she looked like she was about to cry, "I ran away from home, I was sick of my mum and dad doing drugs…happy?" I was shocked a nice girl like this living in a house like that! I thought for a moment.

"Jenny? What if I had a way for you to escape that life would you take it?" She looked up at me a new light in her eyes "please I would like to escape this life" I nodded and took her away.

She looked around my house, "you the one that only lives here?" I nodded. "Why are there no mirrors?" I looked at her.

"I don't like mirrors that much or the sun" she look puzzled but nodded. I moved to her and moved her hair out the way and breathed in her scent. "This is going to hurt" I whispered and bite down and drank, she whimpered slightly. I then lifted my head up and bite down on my wrist and held it out for her to feed off of. She died in my arms. I laid her on my bed. And stood over her. She was my first person I made into a vampire.

Morenwyn's note: as you could see ghost has gone a long way over the year. But anyhow please review.


	3. respect and loathing

Son of evil- no your stories are much better then mine. Key to my heart is a great story. And I hope to see you update it soon.

Anyhow on with the story.

Jenny seemed to be a good killer. I sat and watched her. While she fed on her own parents. She was brutal. I have to say more then me. After she finished she looked at me. I nodded and stood up "let's go" I said and she followed me. I was going to take her to Gunner.

Gunner was sitting with a wine glass full of blood when we entered. He looked up at us and smiled

"Well, well who's this lovely young woman" he said, he was always like this with girls. I moved in front of her "this is jenny" he got up and walked over to her, moving round her in circles "you made her?" I nodded, he came up to me and smiled and patted my shoulder. "Great looking kid eh? And I hope for your sack that she's a good killer".

Gunner was always like this one moment he was nice and kind the next he was cold and ready to kill anything in his path including his own children. I remember a few months after I was made one vampire tried to take over as master…he didn't last very long. At all. It still sends shudders down my spine just thinking about it.

I myself both look up to him and loathe him. But I'll never do anything to overthrow him.

Note: this chapter is what ghost thinks of his maker and how he reacts with people. Anyhow review please. Sorry about the short chapter.


End file.
